


Defending our honor and shit

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, badass yev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>YYYASSSS "God This Is So Weird" was another 10/10!! (Just to explain nesting is like getting ready for the baby and decorating the room and stuff but that fic was ADORABLE!!) Future fic gallavich life has gotten hectic now that they both have jobs and Yev is 15 but the one thing Mick always tries to do is pick Yev up from school and walk him home and start dinner, except today Ian has to come and doesn't know where to go and asks where to go bc he's "Yev's dad" and they're like ???? Fluf PLZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending our honor and shit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for another prompt luv!!! :D:D:D  
> So sorry it took so long for me to write, I'm going in order and I'm also crazy busy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!! <3
> 
> Btw, 'mudak' means asshole in Ukrainian (if google translate is correct) and the correct spelling of it is: мудак  
> Also, didn't know how to end this so I kinda just ended it there :p

Working as a mechanic has it’s perks, and one of them is that Mickey is done his work day when his son is done his school day. Therefore, he’s able to pick Yev up from school everyday. They get home and Yev helps Mickey make dinner so that it’s ready when Ian gets home. Well, it’s more like Mickey helps Yev since Ian taught Yev how to cook, and Mickey’s just not a big cook. 

 

 

Mickey was on his lunch break when he got a call from Yev’s school. 

 

“Mr. Milkovich, we’re going to need you to come pick up Yevgeny,” the receptionist at the school said.

 

“What?! What happened?” Mickey said.

 

“He got into an argument with another student and there is no place for violence at this school-“ she was cut off by Mickey asking, “Violence? Are you sure Yev was involved? The kid won’t hurt a fly…”

 

“Positive. We are awaiting you Mr. Milkovich,” She said before hanging up. 

 

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered. He couldn’t leave work now.

 

“Hey, Mick,” Ian answered his phone on the second ring.

 

“Ian, I need you to pick Yev up from school,” Mickey said to his husband.

 

“Now? It’s the middle of the afternoon why does he need to be picked up?” Ian asked.

 

“Bitch at the school called said Yev got into a fight with some kid, I know I didn’t believe her either. Can you just go please? I can’t leave work,” Mickey said.

 

“Mick, I’m at work too,” Ian said.

 

“Thanks captain obvious. Your boss has a permanent hard on for you, just tell him it’s an emergency, which it kinda is,” Mickey said. 

 

“Fine, alright,” Ian said.

 

“Thanks, call me later,” Mickey said.

 

“Wait-“ Ian said but Mickey had already hung up. 

 

“Fuck, I don’t know where to go when I’m there…” Ian said to himself.

 

Ian spoke to his boss and was of course allowed to leave and he was off to Yev’s school.

 

 

Once he got to the school he walked inside and immediately felt like a lost child. He had no fucking clue where he was supposed to go or who to talk to. 

 

He tried calling Mickey but it kept going to voicemail. Ian started walking around peeking into rooms trying to figure out where to go.

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

Ian turned to see who spoke. He saw a woman with blond hair in a high bun, a skirt that went past her knees, a blouse, and a blazer jacket on. She had glasses on and she had the whole teacher look going on.

 

“I hope so. Uh, I’m supposed to pick up my son but I don’t know where to go. I don’t usually pick him up,” Ian said to the teacher.

 

“It’s only 1 o’clock, schools not out until 3,” the teacher said to Ian like he was an idiot.

 

“I know that but we got a call that he was in trouble and needed to be picked up,” Ian said.

 

“Oh right okay, well the main office is that way,” the teacher told Ian pointing to her right. 

 

“Thank you,” Ian said.

 

Before he left she said, “Who’s your son?”

 

“Yevgeny Milkovich,” Ian said.

 

The teacher burrowed her brows and said, “I’ve met Yevgeny’s father before, you’re not him.”

 

“I’m his other dad,” Ian said.

 

“I thought his mother wasn’t in the picture, why are you than?” the teacher asked getting a little nosey.

 

“She’s not and I am because I’m married to his father,” Ian said.

 

The teacher looked at Ian in mild shock before saying, “Oh.”

 

Ian smiled at her and walked off to the main office.

 

He opened the door to the office and he saw a few receptionists sitting at their desks in the middle of the room. There was a big counter right in front of him that blocked the receptionists from the people on the other side. To his right was a long bench and Yev was sitting on it with another student and what seemed to be the kids mom telling him off.

 

“There you are!” Ian said when he walked up to Yev.

 

Yev looked up to see Ian and said, “Where’s dad?”

 

“Work, where I should be too. What did you do?” Ian asked.

 

Before Yev could answer a receptionist came up to the counter and said to Ian, “Can I help you sir?”

 

Ian turned to the woman and said, “Yes, I’m Yevgeny’s dad. Why is he in here and not in class?” 

 

The receptionist had the same look of confusion as the teacher did and said the same thing, “I’ve met Yevgeny’s father and you are not him.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes because of course Mickey wouldn’t say anything.

 

“I’m his other father and no not married to his mother but married to his father,” Ian said.

 

“Oh, this makes more sense now,” the receptionist said, “I’m sorry where are my manners, I’m Veronica.” 

 

Ian shook her hand and said, “Ian Gallagher.”

 

“The principal will see you all, now that you are here Mr. Gallagher,” Veronica said. 

 

Ian nodded and Yev got up to stand next to him. 

 

“Mrs. Cooper, the principal will see you and Mr. Gallagher now,” Veronica said.

 

“And the boys?” Ian asked.

 

“They will be joining you,” Veronica said. She lifted a part of the counter to let them in. She pointed them down the mini-hall to the left. Ian, Yev, and the other boy and his mother walked in silence to the principals office. They got to the door and the principal ushered them inside. 

 

All four of them sat on a sofa that was on the other side of the room and the principal sat in the sole chair.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Cooper, however unfortunate under these circumstances, yet again,” the principal told the boy’s mother.

 

“We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet, I’m Gary Williams,” the principal of the high school said to Ian. 

 

Ian said, “Ian Gallagher, I’m Mickey Milkovich’s partner. Yev’s other dad.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Gallagher. Well let’s get to it,” Mr. Williams started to say when Ian interrupted him.

 

“I’m sorry but what am I doing here? No one has told me why Yev is in trouble. He’s a great kid. He’s never gotten into any trouble. He wouldn’t even hurt a fly for Christ’s sake, it’s just a little hard to believe he got into a fight,” Ian said.

 

“Well Mr. Gallagher, Yevgeny and the other student, Scott, got into an argument in the cafeteria during lunch time. Why don’t we let them tell us what happened. Yevgeny?” Mr. Williams said nodding to Yev.

 

“I was sitting at a table with my friends and Scott was at the table behind me. I overheard him say ‘Fags are fucking disgusting, why are they still alive?’ and when his girlfriend said ‘Oh my God, I can’t believe you said that’ and then giggle. He then said ‘Who gives a shit about those fudge-packers?’-“ Yev started to say.

 

Scott interrupted him and say, “I did not say that!”

 

“I have no reason to lie,” Yev said simply.

 

“Mr. Cooper quiet down. Mr. Milkovich has never had any trouble before and the only times he is in my office is to get praise for his hard work. You could learn a thing or two from him. Mr. Milkovich, you may continue,” Mr. Williams said.

 

“Thank you. So as I was saying, I got up and went to his table. When I got there he turned to me and said ‘What do you want faggot?’ He said three homophobic slurs within a few minutes and my sense of reason went out the window so I punched him in the face, and possibly broke his nose,” Yev said.

 

“Possibly?! I won’t stop bleeding. You- he fucking broke my nose!” Scott yelled, looking toward the principal. He was still holding a small towel to his nose.

 

“Mr. Cooper please. I will not tolerate that kind of language in this school,” Mr. Williams said.

 

Mrs. Cooper turned to Ian and said, “I’m so sorry for my son’s horrible mouth. I do not know where he got any of that from. We are definitely not a homophobic family and we do not tolerate that kind of language in our home. He will be reprimanded for his hurtful words.”

 

She turned to look at her son and said, “You will apologize to Mr. Gallagher right now and to Yevgeny. You do not use that kind of language, you hear me?”

 

Scott nodded to his mother and leaned forward to look at Ian and Yev. He said, “I’m sorry for what I said Mr. Gallagher, it will never happen again. I’m sorry Yev.”

 

Ian nodded and turned to the principal and said, “So what happens now?”

 

“Well, we have a strict no violence policy. We also have a strict no bullying policy and the words Mr. Cooper chose to say to Mr. Milkovich are not excusable. Both will be suspended for three days,” Mr. Williams said.

 

“What?! I can’t be suspended! How’s that going to look on my college applications? I’m already applying from a public school,” Yev said.

 

“Mr. Williams is there anyway you can change the punishment? Getting into a good college has been Yev’s dream since he was like 6,” Ian pleaded.

 

“Like I said, we have a strict no violence policy. I’m sorry Mr. Milkovich but you should have thought about the consequences before you punched another student in the face,” Mr. Williams said.

 

“He was using homophobic language! I was just supposed to allow him to talk to me like that or just in general? You allow your students to use homophobic slurs in your school, Mr. Williams?” Yev said.

 

“No I do not Mr. Milkovich, and as I said, you both will be suspended for three days for your actions,” Mr. Williams said. “Three days suspension will not ruin your chances at getting into a good school Yevgeny. You are a bright kid, one of the brightest in this school. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“Mudak,” Yevgeny muttered under his breath. Ian looked to Yevgeny and smiled. Damn straight this guy was an asshole. Yev didn’t deserve this.

 

“The suspension starts as of tomorrow but you may go home now. I’ll see you both back at school on Monday,” Mr. Williams said. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Gallagher, and I’m sorry but there is nothing I can do. Yevgeny cannot get special treatment, he physically assaulted another student, he needs to be reprimanded for his actions, just like Scott.”

 

“I get that you can’t give my kid special treatment but never compare him to Scott,” Ian said before turning to Yev and saying, “Let’s get outta here.” 

 

Yev got up and followed his dad out of the principals office.

 

“What about my homework? Can I go see my teachers and ask them for the homework?” Yev asked Ian.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Go for it.” Yev ran off to his class and Ian was left standing there.

 

 

Yev’s teachers gave him the homework in advance since he was their best student. 

 

When Mickey got home he saw Ian cooking and Yev at the table doing his homework. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey called out as he took his boots off and shrugged out of his light jacket. 

 

“Hey, dad,” Yev said briefly looking up from his books to see his dad come in. 

 

Mickey walked over to Ian and placed a hand on his lower back. Ian turned to look at Mickey and smiled before kissing him on the lips.

 

“So, what happened?” Mickey asked sitting across from Yev at the table.

 

“Go on, tell him,” Ian said smiling from the stove, pausing momentarily to watch them.

 

“Some asshole at lunch said some homophobic slurs so I punched him in the face and broke his nose,” Yev said to Mickey.

 

“Really?” Mickey asked in disbelief. Although his son was a splitting image of him they were so different. Whereas Mickey was more violent and outspoken, Yev was shy and soft spoken. However, when there was an injustice or he felt the need to say something he was just like Mickey. Mickey had taught Yev how to fight back when he was younger because why the fuck not. Mickey learned how to fight because his older brothers would beat him up a lot, he figured they still live in Chicago, it wouldn’t be a bad thing for Yev to know how to defend himself.

 

“Yup, I saw the kids bloody nose. It bled throughout the whole meeting,” Ian said.

 

“That’s my boy!” Mickey said grinning at his son.

 

“Are you proud of me?” Yev asked tentatively.

 

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?! I’m always proud of you, and now is no exception. You gave that douchebag what he deserved,” Mickey said.

 

“I guess… I got suspended for it though,” Yev said.

 

“How long?” Mickey asked.

 

“Three days. It better not fucking ruin my chances at a good college,” Yev said. He only swore when he was really angry.

 

“If it does I’ll break your principals kneecaps,” Mickey said.

 

Yev rolled his eyes but smiled at his father. 

 

“I called him a mudak, he didn’t hear me though. Not like he’d understand,” Yev said. 

 

Mickey laughed and said, “Good. He fucking deserves it.”

 

After they stopped laughing Mickey asked, “So, tell me. Did you hear the bone crack when you punched him?”

 

Ian rolled his eyes, of course that’s what his partner would ask.

 

 

Later that night, Ian and Mickey were laying in bed cuddling. Yes, Ian finally got Mickey to cuddle. Mickey wouldn’t admit it but he loves it, and Ian knows it but doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“What did the kid say to get Yev so pissed off?” Mickey asked looking up Ian. 

 

Mickey was curled up in Ian’s arms, his head on his chest.

 

“Something about ‘fags being disgusting’ then saying ‘fudgepackers’ and when Yev went up to the kid he called Yev a ‘faggot’. Yev lost it and punched him right in the nose,” Ian said.

 

“Bless that kid, I’ve heard far worse from Terry,” Mickey said.

 

Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head and said, “It’s nice, he defended our honour and shit.”

 

Mickey laughed and said, “You’re a fucking dork, that’s where he gets it.”

 

Ian laughed and said, “Fuck off.”

 

Mickey kissed Ian’s chest before slightly getting up to place kisses up Ian’s body to his collarbone, neck, jaw, and his lips. 

 

“We’ve got a good kid,” Mickey said looking down at his soulmate.

 

Ian smiled and kissed the only man he’s ever loved deeply on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
